1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of generating additional information-added documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus which performs at least one of the functions of the group consisting of printing, copying, scanning, faxing, e-mailing, server transmission, etc., an additional information-added document is generated and printed using a printer driver installed in a host device. The additional information-added document refers to an original document, which is an object document, to which additional information is added. The additional information may be a security mark that includes a phrase or an image showing that the object document is a security document. If a water mark option is selected as a printing option, a host device generates printing data that includes a water mark image and transmits the data to the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus converts the transmitted data to image data and prints the image data. In this case, printing data including a water mark needs to be generated every time when a printing operation of a water mark added document is executed, and if the printing data is not to be printed on paper but to be transmitted via a fax, e-mail or a server, then the generation and transmission of the additional information-added document is not guaranteed.